


Observance

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish Character(s), M/M, Multi, jewish things written by a non-jewish person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: For the McSpirk Holiday Fest 2017, Round 5: Winter HolidaysFrom anonymous:Spock celebrating Hanukkah. Maybe his mother was Jewish. Jim and Bones help because it's important to Spock.Also featuring Jewish and oblivious Kirk.





	Observance

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any mistakes or inaccuracies with regards to Jewish tradition. I did some research, but that's not always enough, so if something is terribly wrong, please let me know!

Captain James T. Kirk whistled tunelessly to himself as he headed back to his quarters after gamma shift. He typically worked alpha shift, but he'd arranged to work gamma for the next eight days, planning on celebrating each night of Hanukkah according to the time back in Riverside.

 

He paused in the corridor to check his chronometer. He still had two hours before sundown, and he hadn't been able to spend much time with his partners recently, since they had yet to come to an agreement about sharing quarters. Really, that wasn't a surprise considering they'd only been together for about five Earth months.

 

Jim pulled out his communicator, flipped it open, and said, "Kirk to McCoy."

 

A moment passed before a grumbling noise came through, followed by, "you're damn lucky I took gamma shift, too, or I'd be chewing you out for interrupting my shift or sleep. What can I do for you?"

 

"I was going to suggest we have a meal with Spock, but come to think of it, didn't he switch for beta shift? He may be meditating or sleeping..."

 

"How about I come around to your quarters, so I'll be there for your Hanukkah, and you go find out if Spock's up?"

 

"Sounds good to me, see you later, Bones."

 

"Sure thing, McCoy out."

 

Jim closed his communicator and redirected to go to Spock's quarters instead of his own. He arrived without incident, which sometimes felt like a miracle, and hit the buzzer. "Spock? It's me, Jim."

 

Jim waited for nearly a minute before he received a response. "You may enter, Jim."

 

The doors swished open and Jim entered, but he didn't get much further than a few steps in before he froze, jaw dropping. There on a table in Spock's quarters was a Hanukkah menorah. It was set up with the shammus and one Hanukkah candle, but neither was yet lit. He turned to look at Spock, who was standing still in the middle of his quarters, a blue yarmulke affixed on his head. "Spock, are you Jewish?" Jim asked, still somewhat baffled.

 

Spock blinked in a way that was, to Jim, the equivalent of rolling his eyes. "That is the logical conclusion, is it not?" He paused, his expression shifting as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you genuinely did not know, Jim? I thought that when you invited Leonard and myself to dine with you in your sukkot some two Earth months ago that you knew. You offered yarmulkes to Leonard and I."

 

Jim's brows furrowed, and he blinked a few times. "I offered them because I thought neither of you would have them, being not Jewish and all, but come to think of it…" He paused. "The lab techs did inform me of the dates you were unusually absent from the lab, all of which line up with the festivals. But I thought you were Vulcan?"

 

Spock very nearly rolled his eyes for real. "Jim, is your memory so weak that you cannot recall that my mother is human? My father saw no problems with her raising us in Jewish traditions, even if we never took to the faith. She even recalculated the time of sundown to suit the planet Vulcan, since our daylight is always longer than the night. In fact," he glanced at the chronometer as if to double check his internal clock, "it is almost sundown by her timing. If you like, I can wait until Leonard can get here before beginning the lighting ceremony."

 

Jim was still a bit thrown for a loop about how unobservant he'd been, but he nodded and pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to McCoy."

 

"McCoy here, what now, Jim?"

 

"Change of plans, Bones, looks like we're meeting in Spock's quarters to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah. Did you know he was Jewish?"

 

"Did I know he was Jewish? Yeah, Jim, the mezuzah on the inside of his door is kinda a dead giveaway, ain't it?"

 

Jim turned and sure enough, there was a mezuzah by the door. "Oh."

 

"You really didn't notice? I'm on my way, and I'm gonna check your eyes when I get there, dammit. McCoy out."

 

Jim sat down in the nearest chair, shaking his head before laughing.

 

"Jim…are you okay?" Spock inquired.

 

Jim laughed again. "I'm fine, Spock, just appalled at how blind I am. Why is your mezuzah on the inside, anyway?"

 

"Because the corridor is common area, thus I have no right to mount anything out there?" Spock blinked. "Yours is on the outside, isn't it?"

 

Jim flushed. "Yeah, it is. I guess I didn't think about it as public versus private. Just that my family always had theirs on the outside of the front door. No one's said anything, so I guess it's okay."

 

"You are the captain, after all. Now, would you like a yarmulke? I have a few that I have never worn." Spock gestured towards one of his drawers.

 

"That'd be great, Spock, thanks," Jim said, getting up from the chair.

 

Spock retrieved one and handed it to Jim, who leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Sorry for being so unobservant, Spock."

 

"It is, as you say, 'no big deal'. We do spend significantly more time in your quarters than mine or Leonard's, and you are often…distracted anyway."

 

Jim laughed and leaned on Spock's chest just as the buzzer rang, indicated Bones' arrival. "Come in," Spock said.

 

Leonard came through the doors and chuckled as Jim righted himself and positioned the yarmulke on his head. "Evenin', I guess," Len said, before kissing Spock and Jim in turn. "Is there anythin' special I need to do? I've never celebrated Hanukkah before, what with my family bein' Catholic and all."

 

Jim let Spock respond, since this was his celebration. "If you wish, you may light the candles at the appropriate time. That should be within your capabilities."

 

Leonard looked mock-offended, while Jim watched serenely. It was going to be a good Hanukkah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and again, let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
